1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arc welding clamps for electrically joining an electrically conductive cable to an electrically conductive workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various arc welding clamps have been developed. See, for example, Matthews, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,016 invented by the present inventor and relating to an arc welding electrode holder. The present inventor is aware of various other electrical clamps. See, for example, Davidson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,646; Carbonneau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,877; Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,832; and Zehr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,490. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.